


At least they're not alone

by cosmopoeicpower



Series: Yugioh Fantasy AU [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura screws up ship names, Darkshipping, Fantasy AU, M/M, casteshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: After the war, Atem takes his place back at the throne. It's lonely in the demonic realm usually, except for a certain demon who keeps him company.





	At least they're not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayyukii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyukii/gifts).



> Once again I have returned to make a fic for someone's brithday. This time its for the lovely [Yaya](http://dragon-fkr.tumblr.com) who is turning 15!! Happy Birthday Yaya, and I'm sorry I couldn't write an 8k fic like I did for Kiddo!

“I seriously don’t know why you need to bring me. You’re the fucking king.”

“Bakura, I can’t bring Yugi because he’s human,” Atem said from behind a curtain. His assistants surrounded him as they perfected his appearance. He stepped out from behind the curtain, his gold jewelry sparkling, and rings had been slid onto his horns. He wore a long red dress, backless due to his wings.

“Besides,” Atem continued. “You’re the only one who I trust for this.”

“Why do you trust me for this?! It’s a fucking fancy party filled with high class demons who never saw a day of hardship in their lives!”

“Exactly. We know what we’ve been through. It will help so much having you there.”

Bakura sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He had been hanging around Atem ever since the war ended. The demon could be found floating around Atem’s throne during his work. Atem had his assistants prepare Bakura a permanent room in the castle. The two had found solace in each other when nobody else could comprehend the pain they went through.

“Fine. Whatever,” Bakura mumbled. Atem smiled.

“Now comes my favorite part,” he said, and Bakura looked up to see a shit-eating grin on his face.

Atem snapped his fingers, and pointed at Bakura. The lesser demons that surrounded Atem crowded around Bakura, dragging him behind the same curtain.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Bakura was met with laughter. “You can’t wear what you normally wear! This is my favorite part: dressing up!”

The lesser demon assistants set to work. Every now and then Atem would hear a “what the fuck are you doing” or a “don’t you dare!” from the fitting room.

Atem had greatly appreciated Bakura’s presence in his life since the war. The demon was a nuisance at times, but for the most part he made Atem’s very boring job fun. Every snarky remark in his ear, every bit of excitement he hid behind his hair when he saw something new. That fucking hair. That long, white hair that Atem had the privilege of being able to touch.

One of the assistants raced out from behind the curtain, grabbed a brush, and darted back inside. A few seconds later, a string of curses rang out as Atem assumed they began work on his wild mane of hair.

“Are you all done with him yet?!” Atem laughed. A short demon with curly horns stuck her head out from behind the curtain.

“Almost!”

“We don’t have all night, just a reminder,” he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He fiddled with the beads on his skirt.

“Ugh fuck, can you stop touching me now?” Bakura growled, exiting the fitting room.

There was a loud chatter of apologies, and the group of demons hurried out of Atem’s room.

Atem looked at Bakura, and his eyes widened. While Atem was covered in gold, Bakura was covered (maybe more than him) in silver. They had put him in a floor length black dress, similar to Atem’s red dress. His wings were free due to the low back of the dress, and they had put him in heels Atem knew Bakura could walk in but he himself could never. They gave him a red eyeshadow, and had pulled his hair into a bun.

He looked gorgeous.

Except that Atem hated the bun. What were they thinking, pulling all that hair away?

“Are you going to stop staring at me any time soon?” Bakura laughed. Atem walked over to Bakura, took his wrist, and guided him over to the vanity mirror. Bakura’s laughter quickly dissipated. Atem reached up, and began pulling out the pins keeping Bakura’s hair up.

“I have no idea why they thought it was a good idea to pin all of this back,” Atem muttered, pulling a pin out.

After a moment of pulling out a handful of pins, Bakura’s hair came cascading down his shoulders like a waterfall. Atem ran his hands through Bakura’s hair a few times to fix it. It was so much smoother than normal.

They sat there for a moment, almost in a trancelike state.

“I guess we need to… go,” Bakura mumbled.

“Yes, I guess we do.”

...Atem wanted to touch his hair again.

* * *

 

“Fucking gods, I can see why you’d want me to come along,” Bakura said. “This is way nicer than Yugi’s Shit Shack.”

They stood at the entrance to a massive room of people. Creatures of all shapes and sizes mingled amongst each other. A large chandelier hung in the center, and there were platforms dotted around the massive columns for those capable of flight. The air smelled of various expensive perfumes, and every creature there looked like the member of a royal family.

“It won’t be that bad,” Atem reassured. “I hope.”

As they made their way into the crowd of people, they started picking up bits from various conversations.

_“I heard that witches aren’t going mad anymore.”_

_“Well where’s the fun in that?! Everyone loves a mad witch._

_“Much more fun than any other type of mortal.”_

Bakura rolled his eyes. Fucking rich people.

_“You know, it’s been another year, and not a single unicorn has shown up. You’d think they’d get out of their tiny forests and actually come to these things.”_

Atem felt Bakura nudge his arm. “Gee,” he muttered into Atem’s ear. “Do these people not live on the material plane? How the fuck wouldn’t you know that all the unicorns but Ryou died?”

Atem laughed quietly.

_“Did you hear? The Demon King Atem is apparently in some strange multi-person relationship!”_

_“No! How odd! Who’s in it? It must be people of high status surely.”_

_“Actually I heard a few of them are mortals, and that he’s with some weird half de-”_

“Mind if I join you?” Atem said, giving a knowing smile to the two harpies making conversation near one of the columns. “I couldn’t help but overhear my name.”

The harpies darted their eyes about, nervously laughing.

“W-well we were just about to go find our guest we brought, haha,” one said.

“Wh-who is your… guest?” the other asked, receiving a slight kick from the other.

Immediately, Bakura leaned against Atem’s shoulder. He gripped Atem’s arm, and gave the most passive aggressive smile Atem had ever seen.

“The half-demon,” he purred.

The harpies’ smiles instantly dropped.

“O-oh! We didn’t realize you had heard I mean we would never talk bad about someone the king was close to behind his back, we should probably leave-” they rambled.

“Yes, leaving sounds like an _excellent_ idea.”

Atem watched Bakura in awe while the harpies scurried off. He acted as if he had been to hundreds of these parties. Bakura’s eyes followed after the harpies, a dark glare on his face.

Just as quickly as the facade appeared, Bakura’s face settled back into it’s snarky and familiar look. Bakura tried to pull his hand off of Atem’s arm, but Atem laced his fingers with it.

“This is why I wanted to bring you along,” he said quietly. Bakura eyed their interlocked hands, a strange look on his face. Atem liked the way his red eye makeup made his eyes look.

“Thirty more minutes,” Bakura said. “And then we’re getting out of here. I can’t stand the people here.”

Atem chuckled. “I know what you mean,” he said. Atem had been to these before, albeit as a small child. He had to deal with high class creatures all the time. It was jarring for him after living with Yugi for so many years. To go from a comfortable and quaint little house to expensive castles, fancy places and people, gold decorating every square inch was hard. So Atem was glad that Bakura, in all his honesty and complaining, was there to ground him back to reality.

“Before we leave I need to speak with the dragon who hosted it. I do appreciate his company, even if there are some unsavory people here.”

“That’s fine by me,” Bakura said. He still had his eyes locked onto their intertwined hands.

* * *

 

Atem and Bakura stumbled back into the royal suite.

“I can’t believe you!” Atem laughed. “Did you have to dance with her?”

Bakura smirked. “No, but did you see the look on her face when she realized who I was, and that it would be incorrect of her to pull away?”

“You’re horrible,” Atem’s laughter quieting down. He headed over to his closet to get out of his dress. Halfway through pulling the zipper down, he realized it was stuck right below the base of his wings.

“Bakura? Can you help me here?”

He heard shuffling from outside as Bakura entered the massive closet to help.

“What is it now?” he asked, sounding annoyed even with the smirk on his face.

Atem flushed slightly. “Can you get my zipper? It’s right where I can’t reach it.”

He heard Bakura snort, and his heels clicking as he moved to unzip the massive demon.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. This is a good look for you, Atem. Why would you want out?” Bakura teased,

“Just get me out of it, you imp.”

Atem smiled when he felt Bakura’s hands on his back. Slowly, Bakura helped unclasp, unzip, and free the demon king from his outfit.

Patting his back, Bakura backed up from him. “I scratch your back, you scratch mine. Get me out of this thing.”

“Give me one second and I will,” Atem said, pulling a wrap around his waist. He turned back towards the Bakura.

“Okay Phoenix Food, hold your hair up so I can work.”

Bakura reached behind his head, and gathered his mane of white hair into his hands. As he held it up, Atem got to work. He unclasped the chain of the necklace around his neck, and unzipped the dress.

“The neck, you’re going to have to pull over your head,” Atem said, running his fingers along the bottom of the dress neck. He watched in surprise as goosebumps form on the pale skin under his hands.

“Ah… uhm… right, yes,” Bakura muttered, his hair falling from his hands as Atem pulled his fingers away.

“I’ll let you sleep in the big bed if you hurry,” Atem said, heading out of the closet.

Inside, Bakura touched the spot where Atem’s hands had been, and because nobody else was in the room, he smiled to himself.

Bakura then pulled himself out of the dress, wrapped his waist, and ran out of the room. He found Atem facing away from him on the other side of the bed. Smirking, he snuck around behind him. As soon as he was right behind him though, Atem whirled around and tackled Bakura to the bed. He pinned his arms on either side of his head.

Atem laughed, a smirk on his face. “You can’t sneak up on me. I have cat hearing these days.”

Bakura struggled against Atem’s hold, but the grin remained. His wings curled up around them.

“Since we’re talking about ‘these days’,you spend too much time around those fancy bastards,” Bakura said.

“Oh? Is there something else I should be doing?”

Bakura stopped, eyes darting off to the side. “I-I mean…”

Atem’s smirk shifted to a soft smile. He knew the answer he would get. Bakura was very shy when it came to these soft moments. They had been around each other long enough to know that. Using his free hand, he touched Bakura’s cheek.

“I’m kidding, don’t worry.”

Bakura kneed Atem’s leg. “Don’t fuck with me like that,” he said, but there was no malice behind his words. He once again tried to break out of the king’s grip, but Atem’s hand was more than enough to keep him trapped.

“But Kura,” Atem whined, “That’s my favorite thing to do.”

He let up his hold, freeing the demon. Bakura sat up, gently shoved Atem’s shoulder, and smoothed his hair back. He looked over at Atem.

“Can we get out of here tomorrow? It’s been a year.”

“Sure thing. Yugi says he’s cloaked the house to match the growing town around it. I want to see how much has changed.”

Atem pulled them back down. Their wings fell off the sides of the bed and onto the floor. Bakura shifted onto his stomach, his left wing falling over Atem’s torso. Atem made sure to touch Bakura’s arm before moving to mess with his hair. Bakura’s eyes fell shut, and Atem watched as he fell asleep.

It had been a whole year since they had left the demonic realm. Atem hadn’t seen anyone on the surface in so long. Work had kept him busy, and he was grateful that at least Bakura stayed with him. When Bakura left, he got lonely.

Atem felt himself drifting off too. But at least he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the Fantasy AU like most of my other fics. Once again, if you want to learn more about this super fun au, please check out my tumblr!


End file.
